Project 2 will validate a model of human-like TB latency in New Zealand White rabbits, and apply this model to test interventions against latent TB infections (LTBl). The world's latently infected population comprises the reservoir which feeds the global tuberculosis TB epidemic. Novel approaches to treat latent infections would contribute greatly to TB eradication. There is a critical need to develop an animal model that reflects the human spectrum of latency. The mouse is a poor model for LTBl; and our preliminary data and work by others suggests that